1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a preferably thermal switching device with at least one switch.
2. Prior Art
Such switching devices are more particularly used for controlling or regulating the operation of electrical appliances, preferably electrothermal equipment, such as liquid heaters, e.g. water or deep fat fryer heaters, grilling or roasting plates, baking ovens, etc. German Patents 24 14 812, 24 14 813 and 25 40 499 disclose temperature regulators. The hinged bracket serving as a transmission lever from an expansion element or cell to the switch is fixed by screws to a support part (insulator).